The Underground (World 1-2)
The Underground(World 1-2) is a room currently owned by nerdrock101. It was previously owned by Razzi3l and Sarsy. __TOC__ Current Regulars (New Gen) * Akita_Neru - Named Alex, nice outgoing girl who is with Kazuto. A very great friend to have! Will make your dark times into times of happiness. * animeforlife - LurkMaster. With perversion off the charts! Is very evil. In a relationship with a panda. * azbx - The man living life one blunt at a time. Also a smartass bastard sometimes. * bigjamz25 - A demon you want on your side. Trustworthy, biased. * DOOM49 - The Manchild. A pretty cool dude all around. * hiyze123 - ^A pretty cool chick . does awesome anime faces. Such as t hese: ( '3('u') ~('u')~(in progress) * KazutoKirigaya_ - The pl-pl-playahhhh. But don't spill the tea. Loves Akita. * KimKim090 - The only greenish-purple, nocturnal panda you'll ever meet. Loves an anime girl and peppermint patties. * LakeSnow - Confusion and slowness go hand in hand with him. But he's pretty chill nontheless. (a ball of fun as well) * Lynx49 - Big's friend irl. Stranger danger. Lynx makes Simo smell good. ;D (Lynx is the name of a mens deodarant in NZ) * MegumiHanamaru1 - Lurker in training #1. A lovable, random pile of awesomeness. Also a pimp and anime luver. #1 lover: alwayssunnynhell <33 (also the family pet, mainly Kazuto's and Akita's half cat & half fox pet) * RawrSaysLion06 - The badass mechanic from Nu Zuland with a seksi aksent and an itching for some car porn. Also furiously masturbates over an Audi R8 twin turbo engine. * Richierich08 - Amazing taste in music, often leaves people speechess, and also has a s * eksi aksent. Tah wild Richie is almost always in hiding and rarely comes out. Tah wild Richie's natural habitat is The Underground. * simo2423 - Lurker in training #2. Trickster, and just too damn smooth. Doesn't know what THE move is. * Zombieblanchard - The overlord and king of all the above. (at least he thinks so) Disclaimer: The Underground (World 1-2) will not take liability for damage caused by assaulting the regulars. (Note: Just because you were welcomed does not mean you are accepted.) Ex Regulars (Original Regs) *Albinobear - The only one left. *Ambercarebear - Dating Wingspand. *atlafan - The only person with a life. *Asperoth - Assbroth. *Cat803 - Cool, but no longer with us... *elfkeeper - Writer of romance novels. *frostfly - Troller of trolls. *googoolyeye - Annoying intruder. *Harley22 - Hot stuff. *HEidy15 - Troll. *HollywoodUndead - Too high to notice he logged off Kong. *KhadgarsDisciple - Commie. *Misfitbride - Local wench. *NsMetalhead - "**** you, who said that?" *Razzi3l - MEGAWAF. *Revolutioneyes - Cthulu. *Shroudedspectre - Hound-dog. *SilentSam - Person whom Razz doesn't acknowledge. *Sion36 - Stupid Trolling Canadian, Eh? *ThunderbirdOne - In love with Heidy15. Obviously not grown out of his child years. *Wingspand - Necrophiliac, you know what that means for amber's future. *Womantis - Annoying Bio. prof. who's pregnant with a bat. Moderators *nerdrock101 - Room Owner. Is busy with college and work so she is not on often. ERMAHGAWD IT'S DA NERDROCK. *Zerakil - The chillest of the chill Mods. Is Danish. No fucks are given by Zera. Test for Simo Underground (World 1-2) Underground (World 1-2) Underground (World 1-2) Underground (World 1-2) Category:Chat rooms with room owners